powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Creepox
Creepox'http://blog.samuraicast.com/power-rangers-megaforce-characters/ is one of the chief enemies of the Power Rangers Megaforce and a main antagonist of Megaforce during its first arc. He is the mantis-like powerhouse of Warstar and stands out as an elite among the Insectoids, ranking as their second-in-command and top general. Biography This overgrown bug wants to squash the Earth with brutal force. He is also obsessed with taking down the Red Ranger by himself. He is primarily sent down to Earth to explore it unnoticed. One day he bumped into Troy, the Red Ranger, stating that the two will duel one day. Later, Creepox decided to deal with the Red Ranger personally while his monster Dragonflay deals with the other Rangers. Seeing that the Red Ranger is pretty good, he decided to return to the Warstar Spaceship, just to give the Red Ranger time to improve for another encounter. As a result, he left Dragonflay to his doom, making Creepox's attack a failure. Later still, Creepox decided to take out all of the Rangers, while still maintaining a grudge against Troy. During this mission, he removed his silver armor and revealed he could attack by blasting powerful Meteor Shots. He proved strong enough to endure most of the Rangers attacks and weapons. He was eventually, and initially, destroyed by Troy. He was enlarged by Vrak, and the Zombats, where he once again wore his silver armor. While enlarged, Creepox could now blast electric attacks from his pinchers, in addition to his signature Galaxy Meteor Shots. After being pummeled by Creepox, Gosei gave the Mega Rangers, care of Troy, the ability to form the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord, which destroyed Creepox with its Victory Charge Ultra Mega Strike . His death has serious implications to the Insectoids, with Vrak fully taking over the role as second-in-command of Warstar, and, as soon as the Toxic Mutants are found, Malkor wastes no time and sends Vrak to forge an alliance with them, intending to have Bigs and Bluefur as replacements to Creepox. Months after Creepox's demise, Vrak used Creepox as an example of someone who underestimates their opponents to Shadow Serpent, which also further notifies caution to Bigs and Bluefur, which then begin to think more before scheming. Creepox later appeared in the last of Glytcher's visions in Raising Spirits. In Rico the Robot, Creepox, along with Bigs and Bluefur, was mentioned by Admiral Malkor while he conversated with Vrak about the deaths of their fallen comrades. Personality Creepox is an innate warrior who holds a firm belief about ruling through strength. He is easily angered by even the most trivial matters and openly expresses his discontent to those around him, even towards Malkor and Vrak. Although utterly loyal to his leader, he is annoyed at how Vrak is favored by him and has very little patience when it comes to planning and scheming. He also has a deep-seeded, personal rivalry with Troy. His over-inflated ego also bears a superiority complex towards humans, constantly bragging about the superiority of the Insectoids and belittling the Rangers. These traits make him the polar opposite of his cohort, partner and rival, Vrak, who sees to things with intelligence and usually keeps his cool even under severe pressure. Skills and Abilities *'Meteor Shot: Creepox launches a single meteor in the air and have it to hit his opponents directly in front of him. **'Guided Meteor Shots': Creepox launches a barrage of small, but fast-moving meteors and has them swoop down his enemies, obliterating them and the immediate vicinity. This is a more powerful variation of the Meteor Shot. **'Galaxy Meteor Shots': Creepox can muster many large-sized meteors from his sickles and blast his enemies apart with the might of a raging galaxy. This is another more powerful variation of his Meteor Shot. **'Final Meteor Shot': Creepox focuses all of his energy into a single flaming orb that rivals or exceeds any countering technique. This one is Creepox's most powerful variation of the Meteor Shot. *'Sickle Strike': Creepox emits a sharp, brown-hued blade at his foes and slices them apart on the spot or tosses them away, causing massive and eventually fatal damage. *'Super Speed': Creepox can move extremely fast for short periods of time, using such short bursts to rapidly trounce and catch an adversary by surprise during battle. *'Heightened Agility': Creepox is able to move to dodge any attacks while moving at high speeds, allowing him to avert damage through fast collisions. *'Extreme Resiliency': Creepox's shelled skin is a natural armor to most attacks and provides him ultimate durability, regardless of the circumstances. *'High Stamina': Creepox can continue to fight for long periods of time without tiring out, which enables him to outlast those against him if overpowering them is not an immediate option. *'Rage Overflow': Creepox can strengthen himself by angering himself, triggering a brief but astonishing rise in power and skill. Arsenal Creepox possesses an extremely tough armored skin that shields his body from most harm and that also provides enough endurance to be used in physical attacks. His main attack weapons are the sickles attached to his forearms. They are extremely sharp and can be kept or become even more sharpened by slicing against one another. Despite their efficiency in close combat, the main utility of the blades is firing Creepox's signature moves, Meteor Shot and Galaxy Meteor Shot, which possesses immense destructive power and will violently burst as soon as they contact any solid matter. Like Malkor and Vrak, he sports a silvery armor, characteristical of an elite Insectoid. Power Creepox is one of the seven main villains to battle the Mega Rangers and, as such, possesses extraordinary strength. He is among the strongest Insectoids, second only to Malkor. His might also fares fairly well when compared to the Mutants and Robots as well as that of Vrak, rivaling them all. See also References Category:Warstar (Megaforce) Category:PR Villains Category:PR Generals Category:The Armada